


A New Door, A New Dream

by RadicalRex



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, General story spoilers, Social Links | Confidants (Persona Series), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRex/pseuds/RadicalRex
Summary: The door to Headspace is locked with the Dreamer left to stay in White Space. The Guardian extends his reach to the inhabitants of Faraway, taking them into his endless wonderland.But, when one door is closed, another shall open. Will Sunny be able to overcome his inner demons, as well as the ones now threatening the stability of the waking world? If his friends stand by him despite his secrets, perhaps."Welcome, Dreamer, to the Velvet Room."
Comments: 26
Kudos: 123
Collections: Quality Fics





	A New Door, A New Dream

**_~Bzzt~_**  
  
 _...In other news, we shift our focus today to the sleepy town of Faraway. At the beginning of last month, medical experts were baffled at the first victim of what we now call Daydream syndrome. The victim was found in a state similar to that of a sleepwalker, however, their state would soon be found to be more similar to that of a coma patient. No matter what was tried, the "Daydreamer" was unable to be brought to lucidity, leaving them a danger to themselves, and possibly those around them._  
  
 _A similar case was reported next week and then another the week after. Currently, there are over ten reported cases of Daydream syndrome within Faraway, and unfortunately, there is currently no known cause. Some experts say a link to high stress is possible, but there is nothing concrete._  
  
 _Medical experts are currently in a scramble to find a possible cause and cure, as today we have the first reported case of Daydream Syndrome outside of Faraway. A mister-_  
  
 ** _-Bwooop-_**  
  
Maria Smith sighed as she shut the television off. The new medical mystery plaguing her hometown had tensions running high. People that she had grown up with suddenly being found walking in their house or on the streets in a dream-like state. It made her glad that she was in the process of moving, as hard as it might be to leave this place.  
  
Tomorrow would be the day she leaves to get everything settled in the city, and soon after the moving vans would be here. She'd have to visit Mari at some point before going.  
  
She glances at the hallway leading to the stairs. Sunny had been acting... odd, this past week. Normally he was very monotone on occasions where both of them were awake and in the house, but lately he had seemed... frustrated. She had asked him if anything was wrong but he just shook his head and grunted, not willing to talk about it.  
  
She sighed again, wondering if the little boy she raised was still inside of him somewhere. Maybe if Daisuke had been more patient with him...  
  
She couldn't help it, she turned her head towards the blank spot on the wall where their family portrait once hung. She still had it, tucked away somewhere inside of the closet. Sometimes she would bring it back out with a small glass of wine (A small one, honest!) and reminisce about better times.  
  
Oh, well, now that she was done watching TV, she might as well pack it up and go to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow.  
  
She debated checking on Sunny but decided against it, he was probably already sound asleep.

* * *

The door was shut. Had been shut for almost a week now. The peephole only showing an empty room, no Kel, no Hero, no Aubrey.  
  
No Omori.  
  
Sunny was alone in White Space. Exiled from his own dream for reasons he did not know.  
  
Perhaps his sins had finally caught up with him.  
  
No more playing hide and seek with his friends on the playground. No more making flower crowns with Basil, or helping him in the garden. No more playing cards. And no... no more Mari...  
  
"Meow?" (Waiting for something to happen?)  
  
At least Mewo was still here. The young black cat climbed into his lap and purred while Sunny petted him.  
  
Another good thing was that the red hands had somehow been removed from White Space as well. Not that it did him any good, there was nothing new in White Space no matter how hard he looked-  
  
-A blue door.  
  
Mewo mewled in displeasure as Sunny stood up in shock.  
  
Right there, on the opposite side of the door to headspace, across the white rug was a brilliantly blue door. It almost sparkled with how much it stood out from the rest of White Space.  
  
Sunny tentatively took a step towards it, and then another, and another. He went forward until he was practically face to face with the wooden door.  
  
He noticed that it was much more detailed than the door to Headspace, which was more of a slab of pure white clay made to look like a door. This one, however, looked like it was carved out of blue-stained oak wood. The doorknob was made out of a shiny golden metal.  
  
There wasn't a peephole for the doorknob, so Sunny instead pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Piano music?  
  
He tested the doorknob. Unlike the door to Headspace's knob that rattled obstinately without turning, the doorknob on the blue door turned fully left and right, indicating that it was unlocked.  
  
Sunny wasn't sure what to think of this new door, but he did know one thing: there really wasn't much to do in White Space.  
  
So, with small amounts of trepidation, he turned the doorknob and entered.

* * *

A picturesque image is what met Sunny at the opposite end of the door. A sprawling meadow of blue colored grass enclosed by a thick forest of blue-leafed trees on the outer edges. The grass and leaves rustled gently from an unseen breeze. Up above, a deep blue night sky filled with stars slowly turned. It was a beautiful scene, to put it simply, as if he had stepped into a painting. The fact that the soft tones of [a piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVAp5UDnsPI) accompanied all this only supported the ethereal atmosphere of it.  
  
In front of him was a sprawling white and blue picnic blanket with a closed picnic basket sitting in the middle of it.  
  
And directly across from his side of the blanket was a large, black desk, like the one a writer might have. On top of that was an ornately patterned blue cloth that only slightly hung down from the edges.  
  
And sitting behind that desk...  
  
"Welcome, Dreamer, to the Velvet room."  
  
A "man" sat behind the desk. He was bald with only tufts of white hair on either side of his head, but his eyebrows were bushy and black, resembling the wings of a crow. With the mention of a crow comes the perfect time to mention the man's nose, as it was a little over a foot long in length. At first Sunny thought that the man was wearing very round and large coke bottle glasses, but he realized that the man's eyes were simply large, round, and bloodshot with no discernable iris around his large, black pupil. His limbs were thin, long, and gangly. It felt like he was studying Sunny intensely, and the black business suit and white gloves he wore only increased that feeling.  
  
He chuckles, it sounds strange on Sunny's ears, as if there was something just not quite right about it. "Although, it seems that the Velvet room has taken on a most _unique_ form this time." The man motions to a blue pillow large enough to be sat in that Sunny hadn't yet noticed. "Please, sit down, do not be afraid."

Perhaps it was due to Sunny's memories of Headspace, or perhaps it was because the man, despite his appearance, seemed to exude a non-threatening aura, but either way, Sunny accepted the offer and sat down on the pillow. It was surprisingly soft.

The man gestures to himself. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He spreads his arms out as if trying to encompass the entire space. "This is a place that exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who enter a 'contract' can enter. It seems as though something of the sort lays in your future." He chuckles again as if turning a joke over in his head. "Traditionally, our first meeting is done while a prospective guest is sleeping. However, it seems as though your mind is just as active in the unconscious realm as it is when awake, so you were the one to open the door."

"Now," He leans forward, steepling his hands together under his chin. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Sunny Smith." It comes out of his mouth like running water, so naturally that it almost unnerves him. There was something about this place...

"Sunny Smith... I see." Igor repeats, not shifting from his peering pose. "Tell me, Sunny, do you believe in fortune-telling?"

Sunny shrugs, having never really given it much thought either way.

"Ehehehe..." Igor pulls out a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere and begins to shuffle them. "I'll do a courtesy reading, as you seem to be someone in need of... direction."

He shuffles the deck, before laying out a set of three cards on the table. "Three. I shall read your fortune from these three cards..." He does his eerie chuckle again. "Although it is ultimately up to you on whether or not you believe it."

He flips the first card, revealing...

**A skull.**

"The **Death** arcana in the upright position... Now, now, do not be afraid." He lifts the card and twirls it in his fingers. "These cards are purely metaphorical in their meaning. If you had gotten the Tower, _that_ would be more cause for worry. Winter turning to spring, growing a year older, even moving to a new home, all of these can be considered Death, a great change..." He pauses, putting the card back down.

He moves on to the second card, revealing...

**A large tree with a man and a woman on either side.**

"Ooh, the **Lovers** arcana in the upright position." He peers up and chuckles at Sunny's face. "Metaphors, metaphors. The Lovers arcana... well, yes, it can most certainly represent love, and often does, however, its primary representation is that of Choice, being faced with indecision, coming to a crossroads. That you would get it after Death..." He laughs to himself. "It seems that you will have an eventful future."

He moves onto the third and last card, flipping it over to reveal...

**A man standing up on one leg, the other crossed behind his standing leg.**

Despite being the most innocuous-looking of the dealings, Sunny thought he saw the edges of Igor's carved grin twitch.

"Oh dear... The **Hanged Man** arcana in the _downright_ position."

Sunny could feel a cold sweat break out on his skin.

"As I said, these are metaphorical. The Hanged Man is the arcana that precedes Death, think of it as the preparation for a great change. It sometimes overlaps with Death, but it can also mean self-sacrifice, self-reflection, transition..." He turned his head up to stare right at Sunny, almost as though he was staring straight through him. He picked up the card so that it faced Sunny. "However, that is when it is in the _upright_ position. When it is reversed... it represents inability to change, stagnation, refusal of self-examination..."

He sets the card back down and steeples his hands. "That you would get a card that represents the opposite of preparation for change, after getting two cards that symbolize it in great and small ways..." He chuckles. "How _very_ interesting~"

Igor straightens the cards, then points his white-gloved finger to the first one: Death.

"You shall be faced with a great change in the coming days. This change will greatly affect how you have lived your life up until now..."

His finger moves to the second card: Lovers.

"...This change, however, will open up new opportunities to you that were once closed. You will be presented with many choices in the coming days, ones that may not be easy..."

He picked up the final card: The Hanged Man reversed.

"...But be warned, if you do not choose wisely, if you do not accept what the change brings, if you do not temper yourself with introspection and self-reflection, then you will not be able to reach the future, and you will fall into stagnation."

Despite Sunny not detecting any change in his tone or pitch, he felt as though Igor's voice had taken a much more ominous tone as he said the last line. He gulped. Unsure as to how to take the fortune.

Igor reshuffles the cards into the deck and banishes them to somewhere Sunny cannot see.

"I hope you found your fortune, if you choose to believe it, illuminating."

Sunny could only nod dumbly at that. Not sure how to respond.

Igor chuckles again. "In the coming days, you will enter a 'contract' of some sort. It may be a contract of pen and paper, or it may be a spoken agreement. Once that contract is made, you will return here." He pauses, steepling his hands again. "The coming events shall be a turning point in your fate. If you do not make the right decisions... then you shall not be able to move forward." He gestures to himself. "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that will not come to pass."

He pauses, turning his head right. "Ah, it seems I have neglected to introduce you to my assistant."

Sunny raised an eyebrow, doubting he would have missed someone else, and turns his head towards where Igor was looking.

...A large, blue piano that he had somehow completely missed was being played by a figure to the right of Igor, just out of Sunny's view. He wondered just how he missed them.

"This is Charlotte. Just like myself, she is a resident of this place."

The figure, Charlotte, stood up from the piano, though it somehow still played despite having no one attending to it. She wore an outfit resembling that of a theater usher, it was primarily blue with gold buttons and black accents. Though instead of pants she wore a blue and gold skirt with stockings and high heels. The hat on her head was similarly colored. She had long, straight platinum-colored, almost pure white, hair that reached just below her shoulders. Interestingly, her eyes were an unnaturally deep gold color.

However, none of that was what drew Sunny's eyes. For perched on top of her head, just outside of the hat, were two blonde, fuzzy cat ears. Similarly, there was a cat tail that peeked out just behind her. And now that he took a second look, he realized that her pupils were slitted like that of a cat.

She gazed at him emotionlessly, only giving a swift bow of her head to acknowledge him. "Greetings, Dreamer, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Charlotte, from here on I shall accompany you through this journey."

"We shall attend to the details later." Igor's voice snapped Sunny's gaze back to him.

"What do you-"

"Until then, farewell."

* * *

Sunny woke up with a start. Perhaps he should be worried that he was startled by the fact he did not wake up by stabbing his dream self.

And that dream... The Velvet room... Just what was that? It was unlike anything he had experienced before. It was certainly better than White Space but... why did he feel like there was some kind of deeper meaning.

...Thinking on it, it was most likely that Igor's fortune was just the result of anxiety about the move. It all certainly added up. A move would count as a great change, he would be in a new area so there would be new choices for him. He didn't want to think about the meaning of the reversed hangman right now.

He shrugged off his sleep, the sun now firmly invading through his window. As he did every morning (though he rarely got up that early) he grabbed the phone and-

-No messages?

That struck Sunny as odd. His mother had said she was going to the city to finalize some things today. Whenever his mother left him alone she normally left him _some_ kind of audio message, even if it was just a basic 'I love you' message.

He shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed. She had probably just forgotten to send him one today. No big deal. He left his room to enter the bathroom and at least get a little bit clean.

He was almost finished with brushing his teeth when he heard it.

**_Crash!_ **

The telltale sound of a glass breaking on the floor.

Sunny froze up immediately. His heart pounded in his chest almost as if it was trying to tear its way out of him.

He slowly put his toothbrush back into its holder and quietly spat the froth into the sink. He nervously gazed at the bathroom door. After a few seconds, he decided to tentatively open it up.

Now that his ears were straining, he could hear sounds from downstairs. Footsteps. Slow, uneven, obviously not rushing.

He debated running back into his room, but something, fate, god, his gut, whatever you wish to call it, something pulled him down those steps.

As he came downstairs he pinpointed the source more exactly, the kitchen. That made sense considering the crash from before.

He crept slowly towards the sources of the sounds. Each step taking him closer to what he feared would be a confrontation. Every time he got closer he thought of running back upstairs, closing his bedroom door, and locking it while he hid in his bed. But... something, something made him push further.

All too soon he reached just next to the doorway to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and braced himself as best he could before taking a peek.

And he let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the person in the kitchen: his mother.

Why was she still here, though? Did something come up? Either way, it would be rude to not at least say hi.

"Mom? What are you still doing here?" Is what Sunny decided to open up with.

"..."

No response from his mother.

Sunny raised an eyebrow, taking a step into the kitchen to get a better look. "Mom?"

"Mmm... Ah..."

Moans, this time.

Sunny felt a pit in his stomach.

"Mom... Are you okay?"

This time she turned around. And Sunny wishes she hadn't.

Her mouth was turned up just slightly at the edges, dried drool clearly showing on one side of her mouth. Her hair was frazzled and undone, as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her eyes...

Her eyes were glassy, empty. Her body still moved, and small noises escaped her, but there was nothing behind those eyes.

Igor's words echoed grimly in his head.

_"You shall be faced with a great change in the coming days. This change will greatly affect how you have lived your life up until now..."_

His mother had come down with Daydream syndrome.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. I thought this crossover would work well. I spent some time on the fortune-telling bit, though I know it's probably not 100% accurate.


End file.
